Los sueños se vuelven realidad
by Marina Ryuzaki
Summary: Shaoran tiene un sueño en el cual le hace el amor a sakura..ke pasara ahora?


Los sueños se hacen realidad

Por: Marina Ryuzaki

* * *

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde aquel día en que Shaoran había confesado sus sentimientos a Sakura, él partió a Hong Kong y no ha vuelto a tener noticias de ella, él la extrañaba mucho y lo único que deseaba era tenerla nuevamente a su lado...

Shaoran: AH!!! Qué sueño más grande tuve.

Wei: ¿Y qué soñó, joven Li?

Shaoran: Soñé con Sakura—no quería contarle que había tenido un sueño haciéndole el amor a Sakura. 

Wei: ¿Con la joven de Japón?

Shaoran: Sí, Wei-se sonroja-...Oye...¿Crees que haya alguna posibilidad de que ella venga?

Wei: Debe preguntarle a su madre.

Shaoran: Así lo haré gracias, Wei.

Wei: cuando quiera joven Li-ve cómo éste se va corriendo a hablar con su madre-Pobre joven Shaoran, ojalá que se vuelva a encontrar con ella.

Shaoran bajaba muy rápido por las escaleras hasta que ve a sus hermanas y a su madre sentadas listas para desayunar.

Ieran: Llegas tarde Shaoran...¿Sabes la hora que es?

Shaoran: Lo siento madre, no volverá a ocurrir, se lo prometo.

Ieran: Ojalá que así sea hijo.

Shaoran: madre puedo hablar contigo?

Ieran: ¿Qué ocurre, Shaoran?

Shaoran: ¿Te acuerdas de Sakura?-se sonroja.

Ieran: Claro que la recuerdo, ella estuvo aquí porque ganó un viaje hace 6 años. 

Shaoran: ¿Dejarías que ella viniera con Tomoyo, su hermano y Yukito para las vacaciones?

Ieran: No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo cuidadosamente.

Fanren: Déjalo mamá, además me muero de ganas de ver a Touya y a Yukito otra vez.

Ieran: Está bien, pueden venir, pero sólo por una semana.

Shaoran: Gracias madre.

Ieran: Ahora vete a la preparatoria, no quiero que llegues tarde.

Shaoran: Adiós madre y gracias!!!!!

Ieran: Ojalá que sea feliz y logre decírselo.

En la preparatoria Shaoran se encuentra con Mei Ling quien, muy emocionada, va a recibirlo.

Mei Ling: Hola Shaoran!!!

Shaoran: Hola Mei Ling, ¿adivina qué?

Mei Ling: ¿Qué ocurre, Shaoran?

Shaoran: Sakura y Tomoyo van a venir estas vacaciones.

Mei Ling: Ya les preguntaste?

Shaoran: No, pero te quería pedir que te escribas por e-mail con Tomoyo para decirle ya que no tengo el de Sakura.

Mei Ling: Está bien, pero esta vez haz algo!!!

Shaoran: Gracias Mei, eres la mejor.

1 día después...

Shaoran: ¿Mei, te comunicaste con Daidouji?

Mei Ling: Claro que sí, vienen para acá.

Shaoran: Genial!!! Soy feliz!!!!

El día del viaje...

Sakura: Todo saldrá bien.

Eriol: ¿Estás nerviosa, Sakura?

Sakura: Un poco.

Tomoyo: Tenemos que irnos el avión, ya va a partir.

Eriol: Vámonos.

En el aeropuerto de Hong Kong Shaoran y Mei aguardaban con ansias a Sakura.

Shaoran: Aquí viene, qué felicidad...SAKURA!!!

Sakura: Hola Shaoran, ¿cómo estás?

Shaoran: Tanto tiempo, Sakura. Te has vuelto muy linda.

Sakura:(Sonrojada) Gracias-Shaoran ve que se acercan Tomoyo y Eriol.

Shaoran: Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?-mira a Sakura de arriba a abajo y sin desearlo su pene se erecta, afortunadamente como tenía una polera larga no se le notó.

Tomoyo: Gracias por invitarnos. ¿cómo estás, Mei Ling?

Mei Ling: Muy bien, UDS se quedarán en Mi casa y Sakura...La madre de Li pidió que te quedaras en su casa.

Sakura:(Sonrojada) Pero...-mira a Li, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse sola en casa de la persona que más amaba.

Tomoyo: No te preocupes.

Sakura: Está bien, pero sólo si Shaoran no tiene problemas.

Shaoran: Claro que no, cómo se te ocurre-sonríe.

Era de noche cuando llegaron a casa de Shaoran.

Shaoran: Madre, chicas ya llegue...¿Wei?

Sakura: No hay nadie.

Shaoran: Parece que salieron. Ven Sakura, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Sakura: Gracias Shaoran.

Ambos llegan a una hermosa habitación con un veladorcito y una cama.

Shaoran: Oye Sakura...

Sakura:(Sentada en la cama) ¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?-ve cómo cierra la puerta y se acerca a ella. 

Shaoran: Sakura puedo hablar contigo, es sobre un sueño que tuve.

Sakura: ¿De qué se trató, Shaoran?

Shaoran: Soñé que te hacía el amor en esta pieza-se acerca a ella y la besa, al hacerlo empieza a tocar su cuerpo.

Sakura: Shaoran...Suéltame por favor.

Shaoran: ¿No quieres hacerlo? Estamos solos-sus manos llegan a sus senos y se los caricia.

Sakura: Shaoran...No quiero..

Shaoran: Sakura, ambos ya somos grandes-le continuaba acariciando sus senos-Yo te amo y esta es una forma de demostrártelo, si no te gusta te prometo que me detengo.

Sakura: Shaoran...No quiero perder...

Shaoran:(Esta vez en las piernas de Sakura) ¿Tu virginidad?

Sakura: Pues sí...-se sonroja y pega un gemido cuando Shaoran se mete por debajo de su falda.

Shaoran: Te gustará, Sakura yo te amo y jamás haría algo que te lastimara.

Sakura: Está bien, pero si me duele te detienes. ¿Me lo prometes?

Shaoran: Te lo prometo-dicho esto le saca la falda a Sakura seguido de su polera, su ropa interior y su sostén, acto seguido él se desviste y ambos quedan desnudos.

Sakura: Shaoran...-Shaoran acerca sus labios a su clítoris y se lo empieza a lamer-Se siente raro.

Shaoran: Sakura..te amo-le empieza a succionar los senos con lo cual le produjo un orgasmo a Sakura.

Sakura: Shaoran, AY!!!

Shaoran:(Pensando) Sakura está lista-le empieza a separar las piernas y se coloca en posición, su pene estaba a la entrada de su vagina.

Sakura: Sha..o...ran..-Shaoran succiona un seno y la penetra, muchas cosas pasan por al mente de Sakura.

Shaoran:(Quien la penetraba cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza) ¿Te gusta, Sakura?

Sakura: Shaoran me duele mucho, salte por favor.

Shaoran: Sakura...¿Es increíble me sientes?

Sakura:(Decidió dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones y disfrutar del momento) Más adentro Shaoran-se movía con él , quería más.

Shaoran:(Desprende su pene de Sakura) Sakura...¿Quieres probarlo?

Sakura: Está bien-y Shaoran introduce su miembro en la boca de Sakura y mientras lo hacía las manos de Shaoran la tocaban por todos lados.

Sakura: Shaoran...-saca su pene de Sakura y la vuelve a penetrar, esta vez con más furia y más fuerza.

Sakura: AY ay AY!!!-Sakura entró en un orgasmo total, aunque le dolía le gustaba y quería que Shaoran se lo hiciera toda la noche.

Shaoran: (Quien estaba en su máximo clímax) SAKURA!!!!

Sakura: SHAORAN!!!!

Después los movimientos cesan, Shaoran seguía acariciando a Sakura con su pene adentro de ella.

Shaoran: Te amo Sakura.

Sakura: Y yo a ti Shaoran...

Shaoran: Sakura...¿Lo gozaste?

Sakura: Estoy muy feliz de haber perdido contigo mi virginidad-lo besaba y lo tocaba.

Shaoran: Sakura...Siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo...¿Lista para una segunda vuelta?

Sakura: Claro que sí.

Shaoran continua haciéndole el amor a Sakura, esta vez la cama se movía para todos lados pero no importaba, lo importante era que ambos se habían profesado su amor.

2 días después Sakura tenía que volver.

Sakura: Te veré de nuevo Shaoran—lo besa.

Shaoran: Claro que sí-le muestra un anillo—Quiero que seas mi esposa Sakura

Sakura: Claro que sí...

Ambos se besan y se despiden hasta una nueva oportunidad. 

FIN

* * *

---Atrás...


End file.
